


Looks Can Kill: Cinna's Song

by AnneShirley



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneShirley/pseuds/AnneShirley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the Catching Fire movie today, and it reminded me of a poem I’d written awhile back about Cinna. In my head it’s a song, but since I can’t write music, it’s a poem. Basic plot spoilers for Catching Fire, but nothing's revealed specifically about the movie adaptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Can Kill: Cinna's Song

Her predecessors dressed  
in coal-coated overalls.  
But I know Katniss can  
easily outshine them all.  
She’s the kindling  
and I’m the lighter,  
and I know just how  
to set a girl on fire.

I’m not allowed to bet,  
but if I could, I’d bet on you.  
I tell her not to fret,  
her flames will see her through.  
Dressed up to the twelves,  
dressed to kill,  
and I’m still  
on her side.

Snow prefers  
cheeping songbirds  
to the mockingjay’s  
harsh dirge.  
Puts her in a bridal gown  
dripping with pearls,  
But her wings fly up  
the second she twirls.

I’m not allowed to bet,  
but if I could, I’d bet on you.  
I tell her not to fret,  
her flames will see her through.  
Dressed up to the twelves,  
dressed to kill,  
and I’m still  
on her side.

I help her braid her hair  
this one last time.  
We’re both about to pay  
for the Capitol’s crimes.  
The Peacekeepers enter  
and I know their desire;  
beat me senseless  
‘cause I set the world on fire.

I’m not allowed to bet,  
but if I could I’d bet on you.  
I tell her not to fret,  
I will see her through.  
Dressed up to the twelves,  
dressed to kill,  
and I’m still,  
I’m still,  
I’m still.


End file.
